jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Kage
History Before the Dantooine Incident Scorned and ignored by his fellow Jedi despite many heroics deeds on the light side, Kage eventually tired of the Jedi’s ill treatment when a rogue Sith tempted him into the easier ways of the Dark Side. He was brought to the Dark Lord Merlock, one of his past adversaries, and he was trained in all the Sith arts. Although he was indeed a Sith, Kage was not the type to enjoy pointless genocide, and rather served as an antagonist towards the Jedi by giving them something to do. Serving as an agent of chaos to keep the Jedi in action rather than out of action, Kage was more of a mastermind of espionage and scheming than he was a fighter. Nonetheless, he was extremely skilled in battle. Reawakening During the time of the Dantooine Incident, Kage was present to watch the battle but did not partake of it. When the planet was sucked into the wormhole, the Sith Lord went with it. However, when the planet reemerged in 534 ADI, Kage came back with it, his body and soul dwelling within the “Wound in the Force” it served as. Over the next five centuries, his entire body was in a state of complete stasis as his soul wandered the plains of Dantooine. However, when Jaina Renshir absorbed the Dark Side energies into a crystal, Kage’s soul returned to his body, which left stasis immediately. Knowing the Sith and Jedi are few in number, Kage sought to find the one who absorbed the dark energies of his 500-year home and allied with them in order to keep the Galaxy in check as he once did. The Deadly Duo Darth Kage set at the battle of Coruscant between the Sith Empire and Paragon to see the result of the battle, which obviously was going in favor of Paragon. He also sensed the presence of Aegis, who was possessing a double for Jaina Renshir and spoke with her telepathically for a short time. He shortly dueled Timaeus Leonheart and gave him a warning that the Sith would soon return, far more powerful than before, then quickly left the scene. Coruscant - The End...Again (All Read) Very shortly after the battle ended and repairs were being made, a disguised Darth Kage - who claimed the Dark Lord title - made a hacked galactic broadcast in which in he gave an ultimatum of one day for the people to kill Zanic Scorchi to avenge the death of Jaina, or else he would bomb a hospital. Despite the public's frantic search for either Kage or Zanic, Kage was unrecognizable due to his disguise and Zanic remained safe in the Coruscant Jedi Temple. In the end, he bombed the hospital for the public's failure to eliminate Zanic, but the Jedi had managed to clear the Coruscant hospitals, so there were really no casualties. During the broadcast announcing the bombing, Kage made an illusion for his face and feigned a lunatic laugh to make people think he was truly an insane Sith, rather the collected and criminal mastermind he truly was. Coruscant - Bombing Mission (All Read)) Following the bombing, he went off to find his companion Aegis, who was in the process of training an apprentice. He discussed plans for who should be the next target, who they decided should be Sarith Twilight. Coruscant - Scent & Whisper He announced the ultimatum to eliminate Twilight soon after, again using his chosen disguise. The public was given a week to find and kill the target, or else various planets' major buildings would be bombed and their water poisoned. HoloNews Broadcast - A New Target (All Read) With the target selected and Aegis' troops setting the bombs, Kage followed Aegis to Elrood and intended to continue their planning. However, before they had much time to talk, Taun and Zane Joruic barged into their meeting unannounced and attacked the two of them. Elrood - Meeting in the Shadows (DM - Private) Gear Clothing Kage wears plain dark Sith robes, a tunic, and a utility belt. Lightsabers Kage typically uses a single blue lightsaber. However, he has a red double helix lightsaber that he keeps attached to his belt at all times as well. Force Powers Core Powers Speed, Jump, Sense, Push, Pull, Wave, Strike, Throw, Saber Throw, Grip, Repulsion, Telepathy, Ballistakinesis, Farsight, Psychometry, Precognition, Suppression, Cloak, Stealth, Quey’tek, Battle Mediation, Malacia, Breach, Breath Control, Heal, Flight, Weapon, Sight, Comprehend Speech, Blind, Whirlwind, Current, Illusion, Phantom. Dark Side Powers Lightning/Storm, Wind, Choke, Crush, Drain Energy, Destruction, Slow, Fear, Horror, Mind Control, Wound, Storm (Wormhole). Other Skills Martial Arts Kage was fully trained in Teras Kasi and Muy Thai Source Links Category:Characters Category:Darksider Category:BDI